frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zocha212/Kraina Lodu 2-Rozdział 4 :)
A więc rozdział 4 :)Nie wiem jak to się mówi jak człowiek mówi coś głupiego,potem próbuje to odkręcić i na koniec ten śmiech,no jak na śmierć zapomniłam jak to się mówi :/Ale trudno użyłam innego wyrazu więc zapraszam gorąco :) Rozdział 4: Baltazar,przywódca wszystkich trolli w tym samym czasie oglądał na niebie konstelacje dzięki swojej lunecie wykonanej z kryształów.Żaden z trolli nie wiedział dlaczego to robi,niektórzy uważali że dla relaksu,niektórzy mówili że wszystkie minerały które są w dolinie to były gwiazdy które spadły.Nic nie jest prawdą,otóż lider umiał przepowiadać i czytać z położenia gwiazd,tylko on to umiał w dolinie.Dzięki takiej umiejętności wiedział co stanie się za rok,jutro lub za trzysta lat.Doskonale wiedział także o zjawieniu się rodziny królewskiej kiedy to Elsa i Anna były małe,i o ujawnieniu mocy przez królowę na balu,która wywołała zimę stulecia.Od tamtego czasu nic nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia,lecz nagle zaniepokoił się.Odczytał z gwiazd bardzo niepokojącą wiadomość.Gwiazdy powiedziały mu o tym że jeszcze tego dnia jeden z mieszkańców Arendell posiądzie moc potężniejszą od mocy Elsy. -Ale kto,no kto taki ?-zapytał zaniepokojony i znowu przyłożył oko do lunety.Gwiazdy ani myślały ujawnić tej tajemnicy. -A więc nie powiecie.No trudno,będę musiał wziąść sprawy we własne ręcę. Za pomocą swych czarów wyczarował łuk i strzałe,spokojnie wycelował i trafił w grupę gwiazd.Gwiazdy szybko ukazały scenę dwóch zakochanych ludzi,mężczyzna uklękł przed kobietą,zapewne chciał się jej oświadczyć a ona z podekscytowania skoczyła mu w ramiona.Mężczyzna znieruchomiał,co miało znaczyć że kobieta go zamroziła i z płaczem uciekła.Baltazar widząc to wszystko zamyślił sie przez chwilę.Kto mógłby to być,kto taki ?Jego myślenie szybko zakłuciło radosne okrzyki Buldy,która wypatrywała syna z wilekiej skały z onnymi trolicami. -Kristoff,Kristoff wraca ! Wszystkie trolle momentalnie się zbudziły i ustawiły w wielki rządek.Kiedy nadjechał wszyscy podbiegli do niego.Myśleli że będzie z nim Anna,ale jej nie było. -Kristoff a gdzie Anna ?-zapytała ze smutkiem. -Tylko mi nie mów że nieprzyjeła oświadczyn. -Mamo,dzisiaj się jej nie pytałem o to. -A to dlaczego,mhm . . .Z tchórzyłeś,tak ?! -Nie,no co ty ja ? -Więc nam wytłumacz wszystkim czego nie ma z tobą Anny !-Krzykneła oburzona. -A więc najpierw musiałem się zapytać jej siostry,ale niestety nie zapytałem bo ona nam przerwała.Potem jej siostra wyjechała na jakiś bal więc tym bardziej nie skończyliśmy rozmowy . . . -Boże,trzymajcie mnie bo umrę ! -Ale z jej miny wyczytałem że mogę wziąść Annę za żonę ! Trollę po tych słowach zaczeły skakać,przytulać i całować się,a także zaczeły gratulować Kristoffowi.Baltazar spoglądał za swojego wnuka,cieszył się z jego szczęścia.Krostoff pomachał mu,a on zrobił to samo i znów schował się aby wszystko przemyśleć. -Czy z Baltaarem wszystko w porządku ? -Tak,wiesz że on zawsze jak czyta gwiazdy to jest taki zamyślony,ale mam nadzieję że juz jutro zobaczę was tutaj razem ? -Jasne,przyjedziemy jak tylko Anna i ja skończymy pracę.Kurczę,ona to chyba z szczęścia oszaleje z radości ! -Napweno Kristoff,napewno. Baltazar słyszał tą rozmowę.Cały czas w uszach dudniły mu słowa Kristoffa ,,Kurczę,ona to chyba z szczęścia oszaleje z radości !",a jeżeli . . .Nie,nie,chociaż . . . A może właśnie to gwiazdą chodziło o jutrzejsze oświadczyny.Nic nie jest wykluczone o nie,dokładnie pamiętał co mówił rodzicom Anny.Po chwili namysłu pokręcił głową przecząco. -Może i miała ona posiąść moc co jej siostra,ale zadbałem o to aby nigdy to teo nie doszło.Zamrożnonego serca także nie ma,poniważ akt prawdziwej miłości ją uratował.To nie może być Anna.Ale jak nie ona to kto ? Nie wiedział tego,za to wiedział że najlepsze co teraz będzie to odrobina snu. Nadszedł ranek,Anna jak zawsze obudziła się z roszczochraną czupryną.Nie chciało jej się nic robić co miało wspólnego z Elsą,czyli wypełnanie jej wszystkich dokumentów ale jak została następcą to co miała zrobić.Doszła do wniosku i teraz jak tylko przyjedzie Elsa to nawet jej nie przyjdzie przywitać. -Nie,nie odezwę się do niej ani słowem.Jak ona nie mogła to ja też nie mogę.A co ? Niech się domyśli dlaczego jak jest taka mądra.Foch i kropka. Po tych słowach z jej rąk wystrzeliły promyki lodu.Uderzyły one w obraz,na którym widniała rodzina królewska.Anna nie mogła w to uwierzyć. -Nie,to niemo . . . Tym razem złapała się jednej z kolumn przy łóżku.Szybko zmieniła się w lód.Księżniczka szybko odskoczyła.Bała się,co się z nią działo.Nigdy nie umiała czegoś takiego a teraz ? Patrzyła się na dłonie z niedowierzaniem. -Co się ze mną dzieję ?!-szeptała ze łzami w oczach.Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.Anna szybko ubrała się i otworzyła. -Kristoff,cześć-chciała go przytulić ale przypomniała sobie o wypadkach w pokoju. -Cześć Anno,czy wszystko w porządku ?-dotknął jej czoła.-Rany,ty przecież jesteś lodowata ! -Nie zdaję Ci się.Wsztystko w porządku,tylko trochę się boję-szepneła. -Że co.Nie dosłyszałem jak mówiłaś. -Znaczy nic,chodźmy już. Idąc przez korytarz zauważyli jedną ze służących. -Przepraszam,moja droga czy mogłabyś przekazać wszystkim aby dzisiaj nie sprzątali mojego pokoju ?Proszę. -Oczywiście Wasza Wysokość-kobieta zrobiła trochę zdziwioną minę i odeszła. -Anna,dlaczego nie kazałaś służbie sprzątać swojego pokoju ? -A bo wiesz . . .A co mi codziennie będą tam sprzątać,przecież jest czysto bałaganu w jeden dzień jeszcze nikt nie zrobił-zaczeła się podenerwownie śmiać. -Okej. Kristoff uniósł jedną brew w górę i nic nie mówiąc szedł z nią w kierunku gabinetu.Elsa w tym samym czasie dojechała do królestwa o nazwie Finlenon.Wysiadła z karocy i całymi płucami nabrała powietrza.Zaczeła spokojnie spacerować gdy nagle z jednego wozu wypadło kilka beczek.Elsa ich nie widział,za to one toczyły się w jej kierunku z szybką prędkościa.Były coraz bliżej,i bliżej aż nagle ktoś krzyknął. -Panienko,niech pani uważa. Elsa nie zdązyła się odwrócić gdyż złapał ją przystojny mężczyzna i uratował.Popatrzyła prosto w oczu wybawicielowi. -Em te no ja . . .Bardzo dziękuję Tobie za to że mnie ocaliłeś przed tymi beczkami. -Nie ma za co piękna pani-mężczyzna ukłonił się lekko,Elsa lekko się zarumieniła. -Czy mógłbym znać imię twoje pani ?Jeżeli to nie jest żadna tajemnica. -Nie,oczywiście że nie.Moje imię to... Nie dokończyła,poniważ nadjechał czarny rumak.Mężczyzna szybko skoczył na niego. -Spokojnie jeszcze się spotkamy panienko. -Obiecujesz ? -Ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic. Szybko odjechał.Ona za to poczuła motyle w brzuchu.Tak, to było to,była zakochana,nareszcie ! Praca Anny i Kristoffa była już prawie skończona,zostało tylko kilka dokumentów.Głównie to została zakończona przez Kristoffa bo Anna bała się cokolwiek dotknąć.Kiedy stała w oknie on podpisywał ostatni papier. -No i skończonę.Daliśmy radę co nie Anna ?-Anna nawet nie zareagowała.Podszedł do niej i złapał obu ramion. -Czym się martwisz ?-zapytał troskliwie. -Nie niczym tylko . . .No martwię się o Elsę.A jeżeli nie dojechała tam na miejsce. -Na pewno nic jej nie jest,jestem tego sto procent pewien. -Serio ? -Serio.A teraz jeszcze trzeba poukładaćte dokumenty. -Tak trzeba.Kristoff mam do Ciebie pytanie. -Jakie ? Anna zaczeła chodzić po gabinecie. -No naprzykład jakbym miała taką moc jak Elsa . . . -Mhm. -I jak bym mogła tak jak ona czarować . . . -Mhm. -I zamrażałambym różne przedmioty . . . -Tak. -No w skrócie czy byś mnie wtedy kochał ?-w tej chwili dotkneła jedną z rzeźb.Cała zmieniła się w lód.Dziewczyna szybko zasłoniła ją firanką,aby Kristof tego nie zobczył. -Czy bym Cię wtedy kochał . . . ? Trudne pytanie,ale dlaczego niby nie.Przecież to nic złego,Elsa umie ją kontrolować i ty z pewnóścią też byś się nauczyła. -Tak sądzisz ? -Nie inaczej. Anna wiedział że nie może powiedzieć ukochanemu narazie o tym co się z nią dzieję,ale miała pewnośc że jak niechcący się dowie to jej nie zostawi.Nigdy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania